


Hold Me Tight

by GothieCakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: After the events of Malik brainwashing Joey and almost losing the puzzle, Yugi takes a moment to think.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalikBishtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikBishtar/gifts).

> Puzzleshipping request for Vani! Thank you for this, I missed my boys so much 😢 and I know this was just supposed to be fluff but err— it’s accidentally angsty... oops.
> 
> Enjoy!

“While I was drowning all I could think of was  _ you _ …”

Yugi held the puzzle against his chest as he laid down. On his side, Yami in his hands, his hair still felt oddly damp. It tickled against his neck as he let out a held in breath. 

Nights like these it felt like the ghost of his partner would be laying in front of him, foreheads touching softly as Yugi would cling to any form of Yami he could. Through the puzzle, his fingers dug deep into the grooves, the sensation of warmth only that of his imagination, after all, he was only his ghost.

Yami watches the other and brings a hand to his cheek which is immediately pressed into and reciprocated. Even if it was just the reminding chill of the presence of his other self.

With it, Yugi's eyes are closed; Yami notes it as he opens his own. After Yugi spoke he closed them, maybe trying to sleep off the events of the day… Although the thoughts running through Yugi's head were the opposite.

As Yami spoke Yugi shook his head,

“ _ Are you okay? _ ”

Simple as that and asked with a press of his lips against Yugi's forehead, the dam broke around them and tears began to form down his cheeks and Yami could only feel the drops slip through his fingers. 

“ _ Yugi? _ ” 

“I didn't want to die without seeing you again… but it was real, and it was about to happen…” Yami ushered the other in closer, holding him while finally, getting Yugi let go of the puzzle, holding onto Yami instead, 

“I would have broken our promise… to be together forever.” Yugi's eyes opened and Yami pulled back slightly to peer down at him. 

Wiping away tears was pointless, in his current form he wasn't able to do anything more that comfort the other and hold him despite both of them knowing fair well that whatever attempts they made… Yugi knew his other self would be cold, only heated by his own body against his. 

“I can't say that I could have helped. I was scared, alone. Wishing and banging against the confines of my room to any god that would let me take your place…” Yami looked away, then back towards Yugi, tears still soaked his cheeks, his cheeks and nose red from sniffling back his tears. 

Yami again, could only watch the person he loved hurt more than he ever wished on anyone. It wasn't fair to have him care to this point, the point of no return. Staring down at what he should have just considered a vessel-- pained sobs broke him, muttered lost words against Yugi's pillows ached his heart. 

The frozen state of the situation chilling his entire core down to it's last essence. 

Yami loved him, and he was scared, too scared to put Yugi's life in danger, 

Selfish.

_ Oh and how he was selfish. _

Yet he knew the risks and dangers ahead, their vow overcame it, 

But, where was the limit?

Yami found himself asking it to himself as he blinked back to reality with Yugi against his chest, his heart feeling warm with his cheek pressed firmly against it, 

With Yugi's words, he knew he couldn't leave 

“I love you.” 

The three words that tore him up, those three words that broke his resolve. The words that shamed him with guilt even thinking about one day leaving Yugi…

No, he wasn't selfish, Yami was scared. And if he knew it painfully well it hurt, hurt to look down at Yugi and slowly press their lips together. 

“I will always be with you...  _ forever _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, requests are still open on my Tumblr @razikain ❤️


End file.
